


Pościg

by MordimeraMadderdin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, komedia, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordimeraMadderdin/pseuds/MordimeraMadderdin
Summary: Powód dla którego Naruto może nosić strój krzyczący "zabij mnie".





	Pościg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372432) by Lucillia. 



Kapitan ANBU uniósł w górę coś, co mogło być dzieckiem - ciężko było stwierdzić, pod tą całą farbą, brokatem, cekinami i neonowymi piórami - pokazując to stojącemu przed nim oddziałowi.

\- Jak to, kurwa, mogło nas unikać przez dwie godziny? - zapytał.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Westchnął, opuścił trzymany obiekt i wniósł go do środka. Będzie musiał wyczyścić Naruto i sprawić, że będzie wyglądał jako tako zanim dostarczy go do Hokage na pogadankę. Nauczył się tej lekcji w bolesny sposób gdy po trzech godzinach pościgu dostarczył chłopca pokrytego trawą, błotem i bóg wie czym jeszcze.


End file.
